Broken-Hearted Girl
by Shortcake99
Summary: One Shot. Throughout the years, Dom and Letty have had their fair share of emotional roller-coasters. Inspired by Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyoncé.


A/N – This is the product of having one song lyric in your head. And then it escalates to a seven thousand word fic.

This is rated T but it does have a little bit of language in there and a little sexual scene that couldn't really be counted as inappropriate.

It is based on the song 'Broken-Hearted Girl' by Beyoncé and I hope you all enjoy it!

_You're everything I thought you never were_

_And nothing like I thought you could have been_

_But still you live inside of me,_

_So tell me how is that?_

Letty and Dom lay in his bed, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, his coated in the dark brown locks. Her eyes were closed and her breaths even, as if she was on the verge of sleep. Dom shifted and jostled Letty from her relaxation, a groan of displeasure escaping her lips as she rubbed circles on his stomach through the palm of her hand, much like a parent would do to a child if they had an poorly tummy. Dom took his other hand and interlocked his fingers with Letty's, holding them on his torso as Letty reclosed her eyes.

Dom kept his eyes open and watched as Letty's lips naturally parted, the small gap allowing air to pass through her mouth. Subconsciously, Letty moved her leg from the side of Dom's and threw it over his leg, pulling it towards her body. Snuggling her head into his chest, Letty squashed her nose against his shirt, half of her face covered as her breath lightly tickled Dom's chest. Dom smiled and dragged his hand back through Letty's hair, gently massaging her scalp as he did. Letty's content moans clearly told him that she was enjoying it and the silent threat hung in the air, 'stop and you will die'.

"I never expected this from you."

Letty's voice shocked Dom, her still figure giving him the impression that she was asleep and had been for a while. He burrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at Letty, only to find that she was already looking up at him with hooded eyelids and the expression of a sleepy woman.

"What do you mean, 'this'," Dom questioned.

"Just like this, all cuddly and relaxed."

"Hey! I can do cuddly and that," Dom said. "Actually, I'm really offended you said that."

"Don't twist things," Letty warned. "You're so fast paced and high speed. I bet no one else would expect it either."

Moving his left arm so that it rested behind his head like a pillow, his other still interlocked with Letty's, Dom thought about it. He had never been the type to slow down and think about things, preferring to be full speed ahead and enjoy life while he could, never really thinking about the costs although he always sorted them out later. And he had had his fair share of consequences to deal with over the years. Not that he would ever admit them.

"No, I don't think they would," Dom murmured, more to himself than to Letty. "Definitely not."

Letty laughed and the sound was the music to Dom's ears, no matter how cliché it sounded. Her laugh was one of a kind and if it took him forgetting about his tough guy persona for an hour and just cuddling, he would do it every day. Removing his hand from behind his head, Dom disjoined his hand from Letty's and used it to pull her body on top of his, wrapping both arms around her figure and holding her there, unable to move as she dropped her hands to his sides, her fingers lightly stroking his skin, gently coaxing goose pimples to the surface.

"Never thought you could ever be this way," Letty commented, slightly confusing Dom.

"What way's that, I thought we'd just had that conversation."

"We did, but before when we first started dating, I didn't think you'd be able to do it."

"Do what?"

"Be like this, all soft and stuff."

"Well I am," Dom declared. "So get used to it," Dom said jokingly.

"If it means you and me time, I'll get used to it as much as you want."

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

_The only one I love to not to forgive_

_And though you break my heart_

_You're the only one_

Letty sat under the trees, the leaves shielding her from the beating rain as she shivered, wrapping her thin jumper further round her body. Her tears blended in with the harsh raindrops, together creating marks down her cheeks. Black rims of mascara surrounded her eyes the pads of her fingers having spread it across her face in order to stop the tears from flowing. The droplets of water dripped onto her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block out the painful emotion that came with the situation, the raw torture that could not be shut out, no matter how hard Letty tried to shut it out.

"Come on Letty, pull yourself together," Letty muttered to herself. "Stop crying."

"You know crying isn't bad."

Letty jumped at the sound of the new voice, her head rebounding off a low tree branch. She shuffled over to make room for the newcomer, grateful as a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, her head automatically falling onto Vince's shoulder, her eyes closing shut. Her wet hair stuck to Vince's neck and he wiped it off, the strands heavy as they were coated with water. Together, they just sat there, the rain effortlessly falling on their shoulders as they savoured the silence and the nature around them, the noises from the birds in the trees and the sounds of water sloshing upon water.

"He never meant for it to happen, you know," Vince said, his voice soft and gentle, his volume quiet.

"If he never meant it he would never have done it in the first place," Letty replied, unable to let Vince stick up for his friend.

"I know that, Letty."

"But what?" Letty said, interrupting before Vince could get the words out himself. "You gonna tell me that he's a man and it's entirely acceptable?"

"No, Letty. I know that what Dom did wasn't acceptable and it shouldn't have happened but he's sorry."

"I was sorry when I stole my mama's car keys after I passed my driving test when she specifically told me not to. But it didn't stop me from doing it again," Letty countered. "Who's to say that Dom won't do it again?"

Vince was quiet after Letty's speech. He did not have anything to counter and instead settled for staying silent. As he looked away, Vince missed the look Letty gave him, the sort of look that said, 'I am right and if you want to end up going home in one piece and with no markings, then I suggest you shut up and admit I am right'. By the time Vince had turned back, Letty had a blank look on her face and Vince had learnt years ago that if Letty didn't want you to know what was going on inside her head, you would not find out. It was times like this that you just had to suck it up and deal with it.

"Lett, maybe you should come back to the house, it's freezing out here, you're going to catch a something," Vince said, trying to encourage Letty to get back to the house. Then hopefully, she would talk to Dom for the first time in twenty-four hours.

"What, so all you lot can trick me into speaking to him again? I don't think so."

"Letty, please. You don't need to speak to him, okay," Vince tried to negotiate. "Jesse can move back into the basement and you can have your old room back. Come on, it's different without you."

"No, I don't have to speak to him but I will come back. Just because me and Dom aren't on stable ground doesn't mean I'm going to let his mess ups ruin my friendships with the rest of you," Letty said. She stood up, the blanket still around her shoulders as she walked off before turning back to Vince. "Are you coming or not?"

_And though there are times when I hate you_

'_Cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_

_And even now, while I hate you,_

_It pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

"Letty, you can't come here anymore, I won't let you," Dom said sternly, his eyes gazing directly into hers.

"How are you gonna stop me?" Letty countered, unwilling to give up the dispute.

"I'll tell the guards not to let any visitors in."

"You wouldn't do that," Letty said confidently. She thought he loved her that much.

"No? And how do you think you're going to stop me doing just that?" Dom asked, knowing that no matter how hard Letty tried to convince him, the outcome would still be the same.

"You love me too much to do that."

Letty was still confident in herself, confident that what she and Dom had been through over the years would pull them through this. It had been difficult after Tony's death and Letty had tried her best to be there for Dom and Mia while dealing with the loss herself. Things were good up to the accident. Letty had found herself becoming a permanent fixture in the Toretto house and had gradually moved her things into the house until her appearance in her parent's home was practically non-existent. Tony had been working towards a contract with one of the best racing teams in the country, if not the continent when things had all gone wrong.

"Do I?"

As soon as Dom asked the question he knew it was the wrong thing to say. From the very start of their relationship, Dom knew Letty had had issues with his commitment and he had never once blamed her. He had a reputation, one of a player and a guy who pulled girls for their panties and nothing else. When he was in high school, the reputation had been a good thing. It had got him into a 'cool' group of guys and the experience had contributed to the personality and attitude that he still carried with him. While he had toned down the flirting and touchy feely when he had got with Letty, it was still there and he knew it annoyed her massively.

"You know you do, don't say stuff like that," Letty said, trying to contain the tears that were poking at the edges of her eyes.

Avoiding the question, Dom let his gaze flicker to the guard who was eyeing him warily. They hadn't exactly kept the conversation at an acceptable level and although it was wrong and cowardly, Dom hoped Letty would create a scene and get thrown out for two reasons. One, it would mean that after she was gone, he could set up the arrangements with the guards so she couldn't visit him anymore without there being a shouting match over it. Second, he wouldn't have to look into her eyes and see her heart be crushed into a million pieces as she assumed everything they had built up was fake.

"You know I do Letty, I told you every day before this happened and I will continue to tell you as much as I'm allowed," Dom said, reassuring her. "But I can't let you be here. This place," Dom paused. "It's more intense than you ever imagined. Things happen here that you never need to see and it's my job to protect from this."

"What hap-" Letty false-started before turning her comment to a different direction. "So I can't see you again until you get out?"

"No," Dom said. "I'm sorry. I never wanted things to end up this way. I was suppose to give you everything you wanted and more. I'm sorry."

"All I ever wanted was you Dom, you know that. I don't need nothing fancy."

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to give it to you anyway."

"So this is it?" Letty asked. "The last goodbye for the next year and a half?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lett but some things you aren't suppose to see."

"I'll be there, waiting when you get home."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but just let me say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't wanna a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

"I'm never letting you go, ever."

Letty tucked her head further into Dom's neck and his lips grazed the top of her hair. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, holding him as close to her body as possible, unable to face the possibility of being far away from him. After all, she had only just got him back. The smell of sweat and sex were merged together with the scent of prison walls, their eager to be connected after two years apart too much to bear along with the promises of a joint shower later. For now, their sweat coated bodies joined them together, their breath still slightly harsh as they came down from their highs.

"That's fine because I'm not letting you go either."

"Well, you're not going to have a choice in the matter because I happen to like you very much."

"Very much huh?" Dom asked teasingly. "Miss Ortiz, did you just say you liked me _very _much?"

"I did," Letty confirmed, a light smile covering her face.

"Hmm, interesting."

At his words, Letty giggled girlishly into Dom's shoulder and he naturally tightened his arms around her. The tip of her nose rubbed behind the back of Dom's ear, a well-known ticklish spot and in return, Dom growled above Letty's ear, drawing another laugh from between her lips. Letty repeated the process, eliciting the same reaction as before as she ran her hands down the sides of Dom's bare chest. Her fingernails gently scratched the surface, leaving behind faint white marks before they disappeared from sight.

"You're going to pay for that," Dom threatened playfully."

"Yeah? And how is that going to happen?"

With the element of surprise, Dom scooped Letty into his arms and stood up, Letty's body only just covering his nakedness. Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's neck, her legs draped over Dom's arms as he carried her towards his ensuite. Resting her on the sink, Dom nudged open her legs and stood between them, his hands resting on the mirror as he looked into her eyes, lightly pecking her lips. Letty smiled into the kiss and grabbed his ass, squeezing it as she pushed her lips against his, her tongue forcing its way into Dom's mouth, gently massaging Dom's own.

"Mmm, this had been too long," Dom mumbled against Letty's lips, his chest pressed against hers.

"Tell me about it," Letty replied, her hands slowly sliding up his back. "You know, I'm still waiting for my shower."

"Yeah? Me too," Dom said suggestively. "Why don't we get right on that?"

"Take it away."

Dom grabbed Letty off the sink and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck as she pushed her naked body against his. Letty's ankles locked behind Dom's back and he led her into the shower, a hand turning the shower dial. Dom moved the couple out of the way as the cold water beat down onto the shower floor, the droplets rebounding and splashing the bottoms of Dom's legs.

"God that's cold," Dom commented, quickly moving his foot out of the way.

"Careful Papi, you move any further away and I'll be going through the doors."

"Sorry Lett, it's just too cold!"

"For someone that calls himself a tough guy, you're a pretty big wimp when it comes to cold water."

"I have sensitive skin."

"I'm sure the guys would love to know that," Letty said, her lips twitching as she tried to contain a smile.

"You wouldn't."

"Well, don't make me take another breath without you in a mile radius and I won't."

"Deal."

_There's something that I feel I need to say_

_But up 'til now I've always been afraid_

_That you would never come around_

_And still I wanna put this out_

"Dom," Letty said nervously. "I need to speak to you."

"What's up?" Dom said casually, not realising the seriousness of what Letty had to say.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, go for it, I'm listening," Dom encouraged, although it sounded like it was a bother for Dom to listen in the first place.

"Actually, it doesn't matter. I'll just talk to you later."

Letty left the kitchen and walked into the hallway before heading up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom she shared with Dom and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it as she slid to her knees. Letty closed her eyes and leant her head against the door, her neck stretched as she sighed deeply, mentally kicking herself.

'Why am I so stupid?' Letty thought to herself. 'Why can't I just tell him?'

Letty stood up and paced around the room, pausing for seconds before carrying on. Her hands wove themselves through her hair and she tugged at the strands, her hands tensing as she became more and more frustrated. The muscles in her legs started to ache as she strode, her calves becoming tighter as her two weeks running break started to punish her. As the pain became more intense, Letty sat down, her knee automatically starting to bounce up and down as she chewed her bottom lip, her gaze flicking from side to side.

'Stop being so pathetic,' Letty said to herself. 'Grow up.'

Downstairs, everyone took a breath of relief as Letty stopped pacing. She had been at it for the last half an hour and Leon had mentioned more than a couple of times that they would have no ceiling left if she carried on. Mia looked at Dom and he merely shrugged. He had no idea what was wrong with her. Dom had tried to talk to her and had listened when she wanted to talk to him but as soon as they approached the subject of Letty's recent, unusually down mood, she had closed up entirely and backed away, telling him that they would talk later. That was three weeks ago.

"I'm going to talk to her," Mia announced, standing from her spot on the sofa.

"No, I'll go," Dom interrupted. "She might talk to me more easily."

"Alright, if you insist."

Dom jogged up the stairs and paused outside the bedroom door before raising his hand and knocking on the wood with his knuckles. Stepping back from the door, Dom could hear the rustling of Letty moving to open the door. Letty appeared in the doorway a few short moments later and Dom offered her a smile as she moved out of the way to let him through. Letty closed the door behind Dom but didn't make the move to be closer to him, preferring to keep the distance between them with her closest to the door; just in case she needed a quick getaway.

"What's wrong with you Lett?" Dom asked. "You've been quiet lately."

"It's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me, I'm trying to help you out."

"My mama wants me to move to the D.R."

"What?" Dom's voice rose slightly but he kept a lid on his temper and allowed her to continue.

"She wants to have time with me. She can't fly because of her operation and she thinks she's getting worse."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure about what you'd say," Letty said nervously, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she chewed on it anxiously. "What do you think about it?"

"Of course I don't want you to move; I love having you here. But if you need to take a few months off and go and see her, I don't mind. She's your mama."

"I thought you were going to kick off about it to be honest."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like me being here and the D.R. is so far away."

"I would never want you to move and if it was for a different reason then I probably would have. But she's your mama and I respect that."

By now, Dom had moved across the room and wrapped Letty in his arms. Her breath tickled his neck and he had taken to running his hands down her back.

"Thank you," Letty said quietly.

_You say you've got the most respect for me_

_But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me_

_And still, you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one_

The races were heaving by the time Dom and Co had arrived. Race cars and bright lights lined the road, the range of colours resembling a Dulux colour chart. As usual, the team entered the races in their formation with Dom naturally at the front. Letty and Mia to his left while Vince was his right hand man. Leon and Jesse headed up the back and their cars slowed to a stop once they reached their usual 'parking spaces'. As soon as Dom slid out of his car, the common racer chasers surrounded him. Their nails ran up his chest and around his neck, compliments being whispered in his ear.

Indulging in the attention, Dom wrapped his arms around the two closest females, taking them with him as he headed towards Hector. When he reached his long time friend, Hector gave him a nod before glancing over at Letty. She was in a conversation with Mia and Vince but Hector knew better than to assume that Letty did not have an idea about what was going on around her. Hector turned his attention back to Dom and proceeded to tell him about the running order of the night's races.

"So, to start with, we've got the newbies," Hector said. It had always been like it. It gave the team a chance to assess the upcoming talent and look around at the cars. "Then we've got Leon against some new hotshots in town who think they're the bees knees."

"Typical," Dom commented.

"Yeah, then Vince against James and some more new ones trying to get in on the action. He's followed by Letty against Lance and then it's you."

"Works for me, I'll catch up with you later man."

"Alright, holler if you need me."

Across the road, Letty was talking to Mia. Or more like, venting her frustrations at Dom's behaviour. On the outside, her body language presented one of a calm and collected young adult who was having a chat with a girl who she considered her sister. However, on the inside, her anger was boiling and the harshness of her voice displayed exactly how she felt. The words dripped off her tongue with a venomous tone and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Mia simply nodded along with the one-sided conversation, agreeing with everything that Letty was saying.

"He has no respect for me!" Letty expelled. "I'm clearly here and he continues to flirt with very other female that has a pulse and is wearing less than a bikini and that is pretty much everyone."

"He likes the attention."

"Mia, he likes my attention, he can deal with having just my attention for twenty-four hours a day when we're at the garage or at home but as soon as we get here, he wants everybody else's and throws mine away. It's like I don't exist."

"If it's how much he loves you that you're doubting, you have nothing to worry about," Mia tried to assure Letty.

"I know he loves me Mia, I know that," Letty confirmed. "But I'm fed up of being pushed to the side when something with a bit more flare comes along."

Mia stayed silent as Dom headed towards them, ditching his arm candy on the way. He paused twice to talk to fellow racers before joining Letty and Mia. He kissed Letty and hugged his sister, already sensing that something was brewing in the air. Mia moved slowly away, edging closer towards Jesse while he stood by his car and showed it off. Dom stood in front of Letty and smiled at her. However, it dropped when he saw her deadly look directly straight at him.

"You look so beautiful tonight Letty," Dom said, trying to get out of the trouble he was in.

"That doesn't work with me, Dominic," Uh oh, full name. "Do I look invisible?"

"Um, no," Dom said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Good. So stop disrespecting me and treating me like I am. I can see you and every single person you come into contact with. I am not afraid to intervene so I suggest you start showing you deserve me and think about a girl called Letty Ortiz once in a while."

And with that, she walked off.

_And yes, there are times when I hate you,_

_But I don't complain_

'_Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_

_Oh, But now I don't hate you_

_I'm happy to say_

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

"I think he's going to leave," Letty confided in Han.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, each holding Coronas in their hands. Han took a long sip from his before putting it down on the table and covering Letty's hands with his own. Han looked into Letty's eyes and for the first time in the two years he had known her, he was fear. The fear that Dom would leave her and she would be left on her own. Letty gave Han and nervous smile and he squeezed her hands, trying to eliminate the dread that resided in her eyes.

"He's not going to leave, he loves you too much."

"Han, if I had a dollar for every time someone told me Dom wasn't going to do something because he loves me too much, I would be rich," Letty replied. She had heard the phrase too many times and it just brought on more worry.

"Then I'm sure Dom would stay with you, get your bank code, transfer all your money out and then do a runner."

Letty raised her eyebrows at Han and she tried to keep the slowly escaping smile under control. When Han started to smile, Letty could not hold it in and she began to grin with him, a light chuckle tumbling from her lips. Han always knew how to make someone feel better and it was times when she needed reassurance or to clear her mind that she would come to Han. Firstly, because of his endless supply of alcohol that came from his fridge and the one liners along with the weird and wonderful phrases that accompanied them.

"I'm being serious Han, I think he's going to leave."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know the cops are getting hungry. No matter what Dom tries to think, I am not oblivious to the outside world and believe or not, I have heard of and I can read a newspaper."

"Never said you couldn't."

"But you never said I could," Letty retaliated. "But the point is, we're doing this heist and then that's it. He's going to feed me some bullshit story that it's too dangerous for me to be around him and then he's going to leave. He's going to leave me a pile of money and make me feel like a hooker, once again."

"He never meant to make you feel that way," Han said, knowing exactly how she came to that conclusion.

"Han, were you or were you not there in Venezuela, Costa Rica and Ecuador?" Letty asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know I was and I get why you are like this. But can you honestly tell me you know exactly what's coming?"

"No I can't. But what I do know is that I've been in this situation three times before and the result is exactly the same each time. I'm going to be left on my own with a stack of money and you know it too so don't even bother trying to deny it."

Three days later after the heist, Letty knew exactly what was coming. She had almost missed the jump from the back of the truck and that made it ten times worse. Before she headed to the beach, she had sent Han a look and now he was sure that Letty had been right when they had had their earlier conversation. He could see Letty plead with Dom as they sat on the beach, the palms of her hands against Dom's cheeks as she held onto him. As Han moved closer, he could hear Letty's words drifting through the air, her begs and pleads ignored by Dom.

Letty knew as Dom made love to her that it would be the last time in a long time. They were usually aggressive, their passion relayed in fast pace movements and loud screams. Then it would go slow, their movements sloppy as they continued to come down from their highs. But when Dom started slow, Letty knew. She could feel his gaze as he took in every spot of her body. Every mole and mark, every scar and every noise and face she made as she came undone around him, their panted moans filling the room as they embraced their last moments together.

And as Dom made his way out of the bedroom and the roar of the engine started up then became fainter and fainter until it was no longer existent, Letty opened her eyes, rolling over and looking at the seat Dom had sat in for four hours until he left, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but just let me say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't wanna a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

Letty knocked loudly on the Toretto door. It had been six years since she had last been there and it hadn't really changed too much. The door was the same colour and the same flowers were neatly bedded and planted in the garden, the look giving the house a homely and caring feel. Letty knocked again, a smile coming to her face as Mia's voice drifted through the entrance, her inevitable shout of, 'I'm coming, just because I don't sit by the door and wait for people like you to knock, doesn't mean I don't have other things to do'. Although as soon as Mia opened the door, her attitude changed just a little bit.

"Letty!" Mia gushed, ushering her inside. "Why didn't you say it was you?"

"Because you have other things to do than sit at the door waiting for me," Letty mocked, smiling as Mia embraced her in a hug.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Dom in the D.R.?"

"I was. But he left and now I'm here. I thought you would have been happy with my company."

"I am, don't put words into my mouth. I am more than happy you are here."

"Good. Because I m hungry and I need something to eat."

For the first time in six years, a full-blown smile appeared on Mia's face. She was a natural mothering figure and she liked nothing more than to have someone to mother and pet like a child. For the last six years, that couldn't happen so Letty made herself a promise that she would give the opportunity to make up for lost time and mother and pet her. It wasn't like there was a downside. Edible meals and a clean house was nothing that Letty was willing to turn down in a hurry. The last time she had tried to cook, she had burnt the kitchen curtains – she hadn't cooked since.

The arrangement carried on for weeks before Mia even treaded on the topic of Dom. She enjoyed the pattern they had eased themselves into and she wasn't ready to give it up. It was like old times. Letty had taken to rebuilding the Charger and had given Mia back her old responsibility of being her personal alarm clock. Along with the old trait, Letty had added something new – wake me up with the most interesting and adventurous method you can think of in your early morning state. So far they had had: water over the face, horn in the ear, feather on the foot, cream on the hand and all the others they had built up over the weeks.

"Lett?" Mia called out as she carried out two sandwiches and two drinks.

"I'm under the car."

"I've got lunch."

Letty slid out from underneath the car and took her lunch from Mia, offering a smile, nod and a thank you in return. Letty rested the sandwich on the side as she used an old cloth to wipe down her hands before devouring into the sandwich. Mia watched as her friend and sisterly figure consumed the two slice bacon sandwich in five bites, her tongue coming out to lick away any crumbs from her lips before she took a long slurp from her drink. Letty finished the bottle and slammed it down on the side, sighing loudly as Mia nibbled slowly on the corner of her own sandwich.

"Spit it out Mi, I know you want to say something so just say it."

"Why are you here? I know Dom left but why did you come here?"

"Me and Dom had always made it an arrangement that I would come here if we needed to split up for some reason, if I still could. LAPD had nothing on me from the heists so I was free to come back as much as I wanted. We were in the D.R. heisting gas tanks. Dom said the cops had gotten hungry and he didn't want me around when they caught up to him so he left me, when I was sleeping with a pile of money and his cross."

"But, why aren't you upset? When he went to prison you were devastated."

"I'm not going to play the part of a broken woman anymore. This is not the first time he's left me and if we do meet up again, I guarantee it won't be the last."

"I'm sorry Lett."

"It's fine, honestly Mi. Don't worry about it."

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah_

_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free_

_To spread my wings and fly away, away with you..., yeah, yeah, yeah_

Letty walked into the FBI office at a brisk pace and plastered on her brightest and loveliest smile she could muster. Men in black suits and over confident egos walked around her as they talked, whipping their sunglasses from their eyes as they entered the building. The receptionist smiled brightly at Letty and she smiled back, her sunglasses perched upon her head as she waited for the receptionist to give Letty her full attention. The receptionist finished her phone call and offered her apologies to Letty for the wait.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" She asked politely.

"I'd like to see an Agent O'Connor please."

"Yes, certainly. I can book you an appointment if you like."

"Um, I need to see him now if that's possible."

"I'm sorry; you need to book an appointment first."

"Look, I am here to see Agent O'Connor. I'm sure if you tell him who I am he will come down and see me right away," Letty insisted, her patience wearing thin as the receptionist looked slightly intimidated by the rise in volume of her voice.

"I will call up to his office now."

"Thank you."

The receptionist picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for Brian's office. Letty could only hear one side of the conversation but by the resigned look on the receptionist's face, Letty figured that Brian was heading down to see her. The receptionist forced a smile onto her face as she turned round to face Letty and if she looked like that with a fake smile, Letty dreaded to think what she herself looked like. The receptionist stood up and smoothed out the slight creases in her black pencil skirt, her middle finger pushing up her glasses by the rims as she directed Letty to the waiting area.

"If you wait here, Agent O'Connor will be here shortly."

Letty waited for half an hour before she became fed up. Grabbing her phone, see stood up and marched out of the waiting area, storming towards the revolving doors when a hand pressed into her ar. The sudden contact made Letty jump slightly and she whirled round to come face to face with the one and only Agent O'Connor. Shrugging his hand off her arm, Letty clenched her fist and punched him square in the jaw, in the middle of the FBI headquarters. Brian held his hands up to hold off any interference from the other agents before grabbing Letty and dragging her into a room.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would punch you as one of the small paybacks I have in mind for splitting my family up."

No, you guys did that all by yourself. If it wasn't me who was there, Dom would never have left town. He would be locked up in jail and so would the rest of you," Brian said sternly. "Mia included," he added as an afterthought.

"Just watch your back. I need to find a way to get Dom home safe and sound. Back with me."

"Letty-" Brian started.

"Listen here Spilner, I'm not bothered how it happens but it's going to happen. This is about me and Dom now, no one else. This is our world and I'm not afraid to fight to keep it that way. I've had my heart broken far too many times to actually care anymore but I'm bringing him home whether you like it or not. So are you going to help or sit on the sidelines and make mine and Mia's life a misery once again?" Letty said, her words flowing fluently as she looked Brian directly in the eyes. A smile appeared on the face as Brian perked up at the mention of Mia and she waited to see if it had done the trick.

"Ok, there's this thing..."

_I don't wanna be without my baby_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you, but just let me say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_I don't wanna a broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

Letty lay in the middle of the road as Fenix towered over her, his gun held casually in his hand. He looked her over. She looked a mess. Hair was falling out of her ponytail and cuts littered her face, small trails of blood slowly seeping down her cheek, following the creases around her mouth until it dripped down off of her chin and onto her chest. Her breaths came quick and fast, her chest rising and falling in time with the thudding of her heartbeat.

"Now, now, now, what do we have here?" Fenix said to himself. "Oh, that's right. An undercover cop."

"You really think I'm an undercover cop?" Letty laughed at him, ignoring the sharp pain that dug deep into her chest. "Do I look like an undercover cop?"

"No, you don't. But I've learnt to never judge a book by its cover."

Letty looked up at the African-American man and tried to slowly move her legs from underneath the steering wheel. The car was upside down and while her upper body was free and able to move, her legs were trapped. The bottom of the steering wheel dug into Letty's stomach, the hard plastic causing an ugly purple bruise to blossom underneath her tight black vest top. Letty tried to push the steering wheel away and shimmy out from underneath it, her hips wiggling against the black leather seats as Fenix stood and watched, laughing as he observed her struggle.

"Oh no, is the poor undercover cop finding it a little hard to get out? Shame."

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you, I am not an undercover cop."

"Ooh, someone's feeling feisty. Would you like some help?" Fenix asked mockingly, watching as Letty struggled against the tight hold of the steering wheel.

"Even if I needed help, I would never accept it from you," Letty fired back, proving to Fenix just how feisty she could be if she wanted to be.

"Ok then, what if I make things just a little bit harder?"

Fenix walked away from the mangled car and a struggling Letty and headed back towards his car. Popping the trunk of his car, he pulled out a can of petrol, waving it high in the air so Letty could see exactly what it was. Opening the cap, Fenix started to drizzle it on the ground, just enough to make a flowing line but just a little so he could save some for the big show at the end. Fenix made sure the petrol can was in sight at all times and made a dramatic performance of coating the ground, almost as if he was giving Letty a taste of what was to come.

"You see cop, I don't like it when people double cross me and when they do, I like to make sure they pay," Fenix started slowly, as if Letty was a toddler that was just being taught the concepts of the English language. "Now, normal people would just grab a gun and shoot them in the head or the heart, or maybe even both if they were feeling really trigger happy. Others, might knife you and watch you bleed out while you plead for medical help. Wouldn't that be nice huh?"

"I'm sure it would be," Letty replied dryly.

"Well not me. I like to watch them face the prospect of death before I kill them. And that, is what I intend to do." Fenix emptied the rest of the can in front of Letty's face so she could see her death come before her. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in hell cop."

Fenix cackled as he drove away, a lit match dropped from his dangling fingers as the petrol trail ignited, sending the road into flames as Letty watched. Death coming closer and closer towards her.

_No broken-hearted girl_

A/N – All mistakes are mine and correct me on my poor editing job if there are any mistakes! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Make me happy and leave a review! It's two in the morning and I've been finishing this for you guys so be nice!

For any Brits, Fast Five premieres on Sunday 12th January on Channel 4 at 9pm for the very first time! I already have it on Sky+


End file.
